True Love Travel The World
by missms08181
Summary: What's happen between Serena and Carter behind the camera ? Why Chuck and Carter hate each other ? You will know everything.
1. Chapter 1

True love travel the worlds.

Hello guys :) Here is my GG fanfiction I hope you will like it. I do it with a friend and I will post it in part. The part 1 will be about the CA/S meeting and what happen the night they met :)

Enjoy :D

PS: sorry for my English but like I'm Belgian that's not my first langage and I put some gif for the fanfic take life :)

*Serena and Georgina are in a coffee*

Georgina start the conversation : I want to have fun it's too boring here.

S : yeah me too !

G : what you think about a game ?

S : First tell me what is your game ?

G : What about drink or dare ?

S : yeah why not.

G : do you see that boy ?

S : the sexy one near Chuck ?

G show us the famous guy:  . /tumblr_m7a94qSnjP1r4u631o1_  yeah this one.

S : okay tell me.

go flirt with him. Georgina said with challenge in her voice.

S : with all my pleasure ;).

G : I watch you.

S : Admire. Serena leave Georgina for go talk to the man.

to CA : Hi How are you ? :)

CA : I'm bored.

S : oh that's bad. I'm too.

CA : that's too bad.

S : Yeah maybe we can distract each other :).

Carter say cooly : yeah ...

Serena answer : You are a cold person you know.

I'm alway cold with the people that I don't know.

S : so why not try to know me. I promise I don't bite ;)

CA : it's like you want ...

S : You know if you don't want it I can leave.

CA : no no it's ok don't worry.

S : so why are you so cold with me ?

CA : because I'm like that that's my personality.

S : I don't like cold people.

CA : I'm sorry for you so let's know each other.

S : what's your name ?

CA : my name is carter and you ?

S : my name is savanah :)

CA : it's a cute name.

S : thank you :) I never see you here before you're new ?

CA : I'm a traveler but I live here.

S : oh you're a traveler that's nice :) I wish I could leave here someday I really don't like UES.

CA : I give you my phone number so if you want to do a travel or just get to know me better.

S : with pleasure :)  . /bb516eccef670c85205d53303ede55dc/tumblr_mr642sQgw 41seru2lo6_ 

Carter write his phone number : here ... So bye maybe at another time.

S : Yeah bye.

*Carter leave*

*Serena go back to Georgina*

G : you have made him leave I can't have my chance he was so sexy.

S : I have his phone number and no one want a psychopath manipulate bitch like you. Serena teased.

G : oh nice play girl and you're right I have to find my psycho man.

S : Yeah find a bass and you will have your psychopath.

G : not bass, he is borring, trust me I have already try.

S : yeah I know, well everyone know for you in six grade lost your virginity with him.

G : yeah it's right. It's over now and for good.

S : ewwww digusting me.

Georgina teased : oh poor little innocent girl.

S : I'm not an innocent little girl but Bass god no.

G : maybe one day.

S : ewww no, I prefer die virgin.

G : oh don't make believe it.

S : I would never have sex with chuck bass.

G : don't forget at who you talk.

S : with chuck ? Never ! Do you understand me ?

G : Yeah ...

S : why do you want have a chance with sexy traveler when you love anyone except yourself Georgina ?

G : because I can't have sex with nobody and he is really hot.

S : for finish with that I don't say sex with nobody but not with chuck.

G : okay.

Serena play with the number card: what do you think about soulmate ?

Georgina laughed : really S ?

S : yeah why I ask this question to you.

G : you act like a pathetic girl just because you have 1 number ?

S : oh let it down Georgina I have to go back home.

G : why ?

S : because it's 2 AM and I have a charity ball tomorrow early.

G : Oh that's sound boring.

S : I know but I have to do it.

G : so the party is over ?

S : yeah it's over sorry Georgina.

Serena leave the party where she was and walk in the street when she saw a nice bar. She enter, go to the bar when Carter enter too.

S : Hey you again.

CA : oh savannah.

S : How are you ? :)

CA : I'm tired but I'm fine and you ?

S : it's normal it's almost 2 am. I'm fine even if I don't want go to a boring event tomorrow.

CA : what is it ?

S : A charity ball.

CA : that's the worst.

S : I'm obliged that's one of my mother "friend" who do it.

CA : does she force you ?

S : sort of ;)

CA : arg.

Serena laughed.

CA : you have a cute laugh.

S : Thank you.  . /tumblr_lwkbvqsZsJ1r3gutdo1_ 

CA : you're welcome :)

S : so where your friend gone ?

CA : I don't know I have let them.

S : you are really special you know.

CA : in a good or bad way ?

S : I still don't know but they are something special in you who attract me.

CA : really ?

S : what I have just say is completely stupid right ?

CA : no no but you can develop please?

S : but I can't sorry that's completely a mess in my head.

CA : really ?

yeah you make me like Archibald now I'm confuse. Serena laughed.

CA : oh no please don't act like him.

S : You know Nate ?

CA : Yes for what he's talking.

Serena laughed. You don't like him do you ?

CA : he is pretty annoying.

S : you got a point. He can be boring.

CA : I have always a point.

S : do you know no one never watch me like you ?

CA : why I look at you in a weird way ?

S : no on the contrary. You look at me in a nice way, you don't go see my boobs or my ass you watch me in the eyes and that's good.

CA : because they are so blue I never see eyes like yours.

S : Yours too :)

CA : thank you.

S : you are welcome that's the truth. You are really different from the man here.

CA : hum hum ...

S : not in a bad way. Well I have to admit at the beginning I thought you were like Chuck like you are friend with him.

CA : seriously ? no thank you I have a minimum of respect of myself and for the others.

S : that's great.

CA : yeah.

S : because I don't want be friend with a chuck number 2 that's far enough with one.

CA : why you are friend with them if you can't support them ?

S : because that's the UES law that's like that we have to live. We have to be friends with the child of our parents friends.

CA : yeah I hate this city.

S : me too I don't understand why so much people want to live here well in the UES I don't know for the rest.

CA : yeah maybe some crazy one who think that because we are rich we leave in a fairytale world.

S : they are all of people who think that. The golden society who are not really gold ...

CA : you should go home for not be tired for tommorow.

S : maybe I don't want go home. I'll be all alone and I hate it.

Ca : yeah I understand so what we do ?

S : what about drink something ?

CA : that's a good idea.

S : yay  . /d9b19d6fa19ee91ace813503bab3e292/tumblr_mrbux5q1n g1s1rchto8_ 

He laughed. what do you drink ?

S : a martini please.

CA : alright.

S : what about you ?

CA : whisky.

of course. Serena teased.

CA : why do you say that ?

S : every man drink whisky here.

CA : oh okay ...

sorry I say something wrong. Serena say feeling guilty.

CA : oh no don't worry

S: 10bb8b65c09d03dc0c3ad23b4dce5c13/tumblr_inline_ 

CA : don't worry really.

thank you. Serena said feeling relieved. So that's nice to be a traveler I wish I could do it too.

Ca : I really love it it's the thing I love the most in the world.

S : yeah I can believe you that's should be amazing.

CA : you should try that's the best feeling to feel free like this.

Serena see the passion in his eyes when he talk about traveling. I wish maybe one day.

CA : yeah I hope for you.

S : do you know what we will be my speech before leave ?

Ca : no but I want to know.

S:  . /c619bf336c5dc1c1408395965af9e35d/tumblr_mrbo5twwo 51s1rchto2_ 

CA : He laughed well they laughed together. it's short but good.

S : yeah but at least that's clear.

CA : yeah it's smart.

S : thank you. Serena blushed.

CA : you're welcome :)

S :  . /tumblr_lwkbvqsZsJ1r3gutdo1_ 

You have to know I'm really curious. Tell me now something about you.

CA : Hum ... what do you want to now ?

S : I don't know something about you I want to know you.

CA : Let me think about it.

S :  . /cb1d62310607faaba6de76a92307543f/tumblr_mrbux5q1n g1s1rchto4_ 

CA : I can't stay in this town for more than 2 weeks.

S :  . /6296de2f91c492880d9668962f8a6b4f/tumblr_mrbux5q1n g1s1rchto6_  That's so bad I wish we can see each other more than once in a bar.

CA : don't worry I can't stay away from here more than one month because of my sister.

S : oh why ? They are problem with her ? I told you I'm someone really curious and I'm sorry for that I know I can be annoying.

CA : don't worry I love curious person. They don't have problem with her and she is fine but I can't let her alone here she is still young.

S : what about your parents ?

CA : they are never here.

S : Oh crap that's suck but let's be honnest that's the same everywhere here.

CA : Yeah unfortunately.

S : Tell me something about her.

CA : she doesn't have faith in stranger, she is a really shy person.

S : oh she is like you. Serena winked.

CA : yeah totally I feel really close to her.

S : now it's a fact about me ?

CA : yeah I listen.

S  . /796017bd2b7926cb815caa6ba80ebd75/tumblr_mq7ny5LOl O1r0bje4o1_  except Archibald.

Carter laughed

S : that's not funny.

CA : yeah I'm sorry. He tried to not laugh.

S : why are you laughing ? I say nothing who are funny.

CA : I'm sorry but I don't understand these boys you are amazing and I laugh at everything when i'm tired.

S : thank you :)

We should both go home don't you think ?

CA : that's a good idea.

S : bye and thank you for the drink.

CA : you're welcome bye.

S : see you soon.

CA : I hope so :)

they both leave the bar and both go home.

Serena comes back in her penthouse and have a suprise she saw her mother.

Lili : you know what time is it ?


	2. Chapter 2

TRUE LOVE TRAVEL THE WORLD : Chapter 2

Hi guys ! How are you all ?

I hope you liked the first part of the story don't be scare to give me your opinion but please no hate.

Enjoy ;)

Serena was chocked to see her mom back so soon she doesn't except to see her before a week but she will not let her mom take her down as always.

S : hi to you too ! I hope your vacation were good. The last time I saw my watch it was 2 am.

L : no serena it's 3am !

S : Oops ...

L : you are grounded.

S : for what ? I already have to go to your stupid charity ball tomorrow, we have to live alone here all the times you think that's not enough like punishement.

L : yes let's talk about this charity ball because it will be the last day or you can go out without my permission.

S : oh can you punish me ? I just go have fun because you are never here so no I will not it's good to dream but stop think you are a good mom when you are here only 2 months on 12.

L : serena you do what I ask now ! you just act like a chid just like your father.

S : you're pathetic and one day I will do like him. I will leave this toxic city and I will leave it because you are became what you don't want be. You are like grams.

L : grow up Serena ! Stop dreaming because you are no smart as you think.

S : that's what you think but I will proove you one day that you are wrong.

L : I still wait you do act like a good person and not like a provoc one.

S : I'm not a provoc person. I'm only 15 I'm a teenager not an adult I just wanna have fun.

L : you act like a stupid one look at Blair she is so mature.

S : She has a broom in the ass.

L : she is just a great, smart and polite lady.

S : You know what ? Take her as your daughter and leave me alone like you always do.

Lili : you will not win this.

S : it's what you think but go punish me you will not be there in two days for see if I'm still here.

Lili : it's for that security is here.

S : we can pay security.

Lili : go sleep the conversation is not over we will fiinish it tommorow.

S : don't count of me for that I'll always be smarter than a desperate housewife like you

Lili : do you think to be funny ?

S : no that's the truth.

Lili : BED NOW !

Serena laughed because once again her mother proof she was like all this mother on the upper east side well if we can call that a mom.

Lili : you have the chance that I'm nice.

Serena teased. You ? Nice ? Since when ... ;)

Lili : don't be rude

S : I wouldn't if you were a mom sometimes in my life but you will never be one so I will be rude.

*The Morning*

Lily: Wake up!

S : it's not wake up you have to say but shet up it's good *get up of her bed and leave her bedroom*

Lili : good morning at you too.

S : I don't have time for talk I have to go search my dress at pressing.

Lili : Eric wil come with you.

S : okay if that rassure you that he will protect me from my bad side.

Lili : he is more mature than you.

S : we wil see when he will have my age.

lili : yeah sure.

S : we will see ... well bye*leave*

Lili : bye.

S : BYE !

Pfff *Serena's phone ring*

Lili : go search your dress.

S : leave me alone ! *ring off*

*Serena's phone ring again*

Eric : you should answer.

Serena answer but was really pissed about your mom acting.

What ?! *answer*

... : Hi Serena.

S : who is it ?

... : you are too drunk for read my name ?

S : haha funny can I know now ? It's not my phone so I don't see the name !

... : Serena it's me Blair your "BFF"

S : yeah "my best friends" well friends like in the UES you are a just a friend ...

B : nice ...

S : you're welcome I don't call you my BFF when you treat me like that

B : like what ?

S : let it down you treat nobody with respect so ...

B : because they don't deserv it.

S : so I don't either ? Nate either ? No one deserve your respect with you.

B : you, you are smarter than the other.

S : oh you know what leave me alone Blair.

B : good mood I see.

S : bye !

B : bye ...

S : oh god !

Eric : what ?

S : people got on my nerves today. Lily try to be a mom when she is not and Blair is ... Blair.

*Go search her dress at pressing and leave*

Eric : oh so we can do some shopping if you want.

S : we can't we have this charity ball.

oh yeah so cool Eric say with irony in his voice.

S : yeah you find it too (ironic)

Eric : I can't wait

S : me neither

Eric : we stay 1 hour no more.

S : yeah I think I can't handle more :p

*back to home*

Lili : finally ...

S : I just go to the pressing searching my dress and don't do the mom when you're not one.

Serena goes prepare herself for the charity ball.

*30 minutes later*

S : Bye ! I leave.

Lili : where ?

S : maybe at the charity ball.

Serena leaves her penthouse and go outside for call a taxi.

S : Taxiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Serena take a taxi, tell him where she want to go and after 10 minutes she arrives and give the man money.

Serena arrives at the charity ball.

N: hello sweet lady.

Hi Nate. Serena said since she was texting a message to her sexy traveler.

Text to CA : hi ! Remember me ? You have to know that my name is not savannah but Serena van Der Woodsen. Hope see you soon.

N : how are you ?

S : you really want to know ?

N : yeah of course.

S : my mom is back in town and try to be a mom so punish me for nothing and Blair is ... Blair.

N : oh that's suck for your mom and Blair we have the habitude.

S : yeah but I hope see the man I met yesterday he is so awesome.

N : who is it ? Nate said became jealous.

S : you don't know him.

N : really ? I know everybody.

S : he is a traveller so he is not often here.

N : so he will not come.

... to Serena : Hello you (come by behind)


	3. Chapter 3

TRUE LOVE TRAVEL THE WORLD : Chapter 3.

Hi guys ! First I want apologize for the wait but I'm buzy with schools and some personnal problem. Well I hope you enjoy the story and I will really like if you can post a review by the way thanks to Lili for her comment :)

Good reading :)

... : Hello you. (come by behind)

Serena blench then smile when she see the person. Hey

CA : you come with me ? He extend his hand.

bye nate

Serena laugh. With pleasure.

They go away.

CA : So like that you start with a lie.

S : I never say my real to man because we never in NYC so if I told you my real name it's good sign.

Ca : What's mean ?

S : It's mean that I like you.

CA : Good.

S : Yeah ;) so how are you ?

or maybe what are you doing here ? That's doesn't look like to an activity of a traveler who hate UES.

CA : I'm here because my mom is the party organizer.

S : OMG I'm sorry ! (feel guilty)  10bb8b65c09d03dc0c3ad23b4dce5c13/tumblr_inline_ 

CA : hey they are no problem I hate be here too.

S : Oh that's good I feel less alone.

CA : No problem I hate it too (laugh)

. /87570aaabdcfa930740ec6b135708aae/tumblr_mrbu1vEPZ y1se9t89o2_ 

CA : Why Nate staring at us ?

S : He is jealous I think.

CA : What about a dance ?

S : I would love dancing with you.

CA : so follow me ?

Serena follow him.

*Song who pass*  watch?v=nIjVuRTm-dc

S : Come that's one of my favorite song.

CA : oh so it's perfect (wink)

. /d9b19d6fa19ee91ace813503bab3e292/tumblr_mrbux5q1n g1s1rchto8_ 

S : so let's dance !

CA : Yeah. He smile at her.

*Go on the pist and dance*

S : why do you want make nate jealous ? You don't like him ?

CA : I don't like a man who's in couple and flirt with someone else and let me say that he don't deserve you.

. /74e6aaf819c6a056bb0cd2e48f05b1ca/tumblr_mlxdiqIqw V1rb3l3wo1_  Thank you I guess.

CA : you're welcome and it's the truth.

S : Everyone know he doesn't love Blair who can love her ? She is a psychotic bitch.

CA :He doesn't deserve better ...

S : You really don't like him (laugh)

CA : I don't.

S : He is the only person I can support in my supposed friends

CA : oh alright.

*the song finish*

B: hey S there you are I have search you.

Serena with a bitch voice : oh that's weird because I don't search you at all ...

Ca: see she don't want be annoying by you so leave us alone and go play with your little dog.

S :  . /tumblr_m0oejjvMgF1r2symzo1_ 

Yeah go away I don't need you here.

B :  . 

huh so it's you the boy toy for the night good play so ...

tumblr_ 

S : from the girl who have a little dog for boyfriend.

B : maybe but me I'm not a slut who change of guy everynight.

S : I'm not a slut it's you who have a broom in the ass.

B : No I'm just a good girl not an easy one.

S : I'm not either you don't know me.

B : you're so funny.

S : That's the truth you have to admit it.

B : you are just a girl who have no brain who love every guy she see

S :  . /tumblr_mb6mjrLFLU1roplo4o1_  Right now you are getting on my last nerve.

B : I should be scared ?

S : You just have to get out NOW or I'll send all your little secret to gossip girl and the media because you don't know me and my secret but I do know you that will be bad if your good girl reputation will be screw up.

B : oh really ? when you are drunk you are really talkative.

S : Oh I can make believe you what I want and when I want.

B : smart remak like always from you. Blair say pissed.

S : but I can tell to your parent your little secret

B : I have nothing to hide

*Serena leaves*

B : where you go ?

S : I go tell your parents.

B : oh yeah so I can be with you.

Of course serena said ironically *Say a secret in Eleanor ear*

B look at Serena with one of her bitch look.  tumblr_ 

S : you're not the only bitch here my dear.

Serena goes back to Carter and said.

Ugh why I have to fake she is my best friends.

Ca : you shouldn't do it.

S : I'm oblige but if I have the choice I will not do it trust me.

CA : that's a good decision.

Could you please be my new best friend ? Serena kidding.

CA : with all my pleasure.

S : I have an another idea more more fun.

CA : I listen.

S : You want play with Nate nerves right ?

CA : my guilty pleasure *wing*

S : What about play my boyfriend ?

CA : just play it ?

S : It's like what you want.

CA : I don't like play with the one I like feels.

S : We do like you want but thank you. I think that's mean a lot that you like me because you don't like a person who love easily the other.

CA : nope I prefer to know the person and not hurry up.

S : Okay. When I say play it's because we can be together like I don't know you but for pissed Nate you can now I don't know if I'm if I understand

CA : Yeah ... okay ... but what about "play"it and see if it's can be true ?

S : I'm sorry if I'm not really comphrensible. We come search a drink ?

CA : what about start to play and leave ?

S : Oh yeah why not.

CA : but before leave. *He kiss her*

. /tumblr_mag8ykU9jg1qmp0v1o2_ 

af952d85f161f90a7caf58336234a6f3/tumblr_inline_ 

CA : so now we can go.

S : You are a really really good kisser.

CA : I have a good trainer.

S : Oh yeah really ?

CA : yep but I can't tell who it's a secret.

S : Huh huh. First lesson about me : I'm a really really curious girl.

S : oh okay maybe later so.

Ca : Maybe. *wink*


End file.
